A machine, such as a large off-highway truck used in the mining and/or heavy construction industries, may include a dump body that is used to move material (e.g., ore, minerals, overburden, rocks, dirt, and/or the like) from one point to another. Due to the size, use, and/or cost of these types of machines, durability of the machine, and of the dump body in particular, may be a consideration during design of the machine. In some cases, an increased overall weight of the resulting machine may be a result of attempting to increase a durability of the machine (e.g., via use of thick metal plates for components of the machine, via use of additional material for structural support of the machine, and/or the like) but may negatively impact a maximum payload weight that the machine can receive (e.g., the more the machine weighs, the less payload the machine may be capable of receiving due to total weight limitations of tires, brakes, and/or the like of the machine).
In addition, some components of the machine may be partially, or entirely, enclosed within other components (e.g., within an assembly) based on use and/or function of the components, and/or the like. For example, some gussets of a pivot assembly, such as those used to provide rigidity to control deformation and/or buckling caused by large payloads and/or that control distractions that occur during welding of long structural members, may be internal to the pivot assembly (e.g., based on the location in which the gussets are used and/or needed being inside an enclosed section of a long continuous structure). This may increase a difficulty of inspecting the components, repairing the components, replacing the components, and/or the like, thereby increasing an amount of time and/or a cost of these activities, thereby causing a design of these components to include more weight to increase a durability of the components due to the difficulty of these activities, and/or the like.
One attempt to adapt a dump body is disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2003/0178883 published on Sep. 25, 2003 (“the '883 publication”). In particular, the '883 publication discloses a body support assembly for an off-highway truck. In particular, the '883 publication discloses a body support assembly for pivotally attaching the dump body to the frame of the truck. The body support assembly includes a base member and a first and second body support member attached to the base member. The first and second body support members each includes a bore adapted to receive a steel pin. The '883 publication provides a dump body that can be manufactured without the need to line bore the pin bores after welding of the dump body has been completed.
While the '883 publication may provide a dump body that can be manufactured without the need to line bore the pin bores after welding of the dump body has been completed, other designs of a dump body may facilitate other functions and/or uses.
The dump body of the present disclosure provides one or more other functions and/or uses that are different than what is set forth above in the art.